Conventionally, some imaging devices have a camera shake correcting function (see, for example, Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Kokai Publication No. 2009-301181). When performing a camera shake correction, imaging devices pick up multiple sequential frames in terms of time, and extract feature points in those frames. Next, the imaging devices estimate an amount of camera shake between the frames based on a Motion Vector (MV) in accordance with the motion of the feature point between the frames, and align the position of the feature point between the frames based on the camera shake amount through an image deforming process.
When, however, there is an object motioning in the frame, the motion vector is likely to be calculated with the object as the feature point. In this case, a precise estimation of the camera shake amount may be difficult.